


Misguided Helpers

by ahunmaster



Series: Ogre AU [52]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Corporal Punishment, Face Palm Moment, Gen, Horses, Ogres, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Prisoners, Prowl ain't having your shit, Solitary Confinement, Sorry guys, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:30:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl said she needed more horses.  They don't know what she's so angry about what they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misguided Helpers

They didn't see what the problem was.  She had wanted more horses, so they got more horses.

 

So why was she so angry with them?

 

"But... horses?"

 

Miss Prowl did not look happy.  Neither did Scrapper, who just sighed and put his hand into his head.  He was still with the guards, but just looked so done with everything.

 

"You fools... snuck away from the guards.  Broke into private property.  And scared several servants and workers.  All to get  _horses_?!"

 

Okay, she was very mad.  Now the rest of the brothers were beginning to see why Scrapper had urged them not to do this in the first place.

 

They didn't see what was wrong.  They had worked near the noble's land many times and had seen the number of horses the man had.  There was no way he could need all of them at once.

 

And Prowl had said they needed to get more horses so that the patrols could travel more ground faster.  So there was the obvious solution.

 

But now it seemed that it wasn't what they thought it would be.

 

"We..." Long Haul started to speak up.

 

"You said you needed horses."

 

"Yeah, what Mix said," Bonecrusher added, "And that old crusty blue-blood had a bunch."

 

"They were just there, doing nothing," Scavenger's voice meekly added.

 

"Yeah, yeah, so we thought, since he had so many…"

 

"He wouldn't... notice a few missing."

 

Prowl glared at Long Haul as he finished mumbling.

 

"Smokescreen, please... take care of the horses."

 

"Yes, ma'am."

 

"As for you four," she turned back to the ogres after the horses were lead away, preferably to be returned to their proper owner, "You will be punished.  By me.  Ten lashes each.  Five for escaping your confinements and five for stealing property from-"

 

She paused.  Usually the threat of lashing would get people begging for forgiveness.  But not these four.  No, they just seemed... excited?

 

Crap, did they have lashings as punishments in Ogre society?  Or maybe it wasn't as effective?  After all, ogres were a lot tougher than humans.  And probably even their strongest man couldn't hurt them even with a hundred lashes.

 

There was nothing that should have caused her to turn to their eldest, and sanest, brother.  He just stared back at her before... oh Primus, what was that look?  W-Would lashings not work?

 

Oh crap, they wouldn't.  And if these boys were anything like they were before, anything she did to them would only - Fuck.

 

"You know what?  Never mind.  No lashings.  You four will be in solitary confinement for a week."

 

The whining and complaining made her feel so much better.

 

"Next time, don't break probation and don't steal other people's property.  Take them to solitary.  The rest of you, dismissed."

 

As everyone went back to work, she walked with Scrapper to get him back to his less-solitary cell.

 

"You didn't stop them."

 

"I was trying to take a nap when they heard you say you needed horses.  I didn't think they would actually do anything stupid."

 

"In any case, it will be harder to for you and your brothers to get a good name in.  The army does not need assets that will cause trouble."

 

"I will talk to them after their punishment.  Some set rules and regulations to abide by will help out more."

 

"Hmm... I'll think about it." Prowl moved to head back to the castle, "Perhaps over some tea later on?"

 

"I would enjoy that, yes."

 

"Then... farewell, Scrapper."

 

"And you too, Miss Prowl."

 

It was a rough start, but at least there was hope for them yet, Scrapper thought.

 

Still hope to be able to work for such a woman.

 

END


End file.
